Mrs Grinch
by redsandman99
Summary: AJ isn't feeling the holiday spirit. Paige is determined to change that.


If one were to ask her, AJ would not be able to tell that person exactly when she had started to hate Christmas. It hadn't been when she had been a kid. Not getting a lot of presents because her parents lacked money hadn't made her bitter. No, it had definitely been a gradual thing that had come over the years. Maybe it had come from having to deal with all the insane people there were when she tried to shop for presents. Every year without fail she either had a parent with a screaming child that followed her everywhere or someone trying to run her over so they could get what she was going for first. Maybe it had come from the years of having to work retail jobs to support her family and fund her own wrestling dreams. Not only had customers been a nightmare, but all the stores she had ever worked at started playing Christmas music right before Thanksgiving and didn't stop until the day after Christmas. And maybe her aversion to the cold didn't help. She used to love the cold and the snow, but that had ended when the snow made traveling absolute hell and the cold made her joints ache. Maybe it was all of these things. The point was, she hated Christmas.

But as much as she hated it, that was how much Paige apparently loved it. It was something AJ found herself surprised by. She hadn't expected the younger woman to hate it, but she certainly hadn't expected Paige to have such a raging boner for it. The tree had gone up in their house on Thanksgiving at the younger woman's insistence. The Christmas music and horrifically ugly Christmas sweaters had started once December officially did. AJ tried to just deal with it. She really did. But it was just starting to get really annoying. They were barely at the halfway point to the damn holiday and she just wanted to never have a Christmas again. She was sick of the music. She was sick of looking at Walmart for more decorations to stick in their yard. She was sick of snow being stuck down the back of her coat because Paige found her screams funny. And she was certainly sick of the mountain of candy canes Paige thought she needed to eat every single day.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Snowing and blowing in bushels of fun; now the jingle hop has begun."

AJ groaned and slapped a hand against her forehead. She was sitting on one of the bar stools in her kitchen. A mug of hot chocolate sat on the counter in front of her, going alongside one of the Sin City graphic novels Seth had let her borrow. She had been enjoying the book until Paige had come in and turned on the radio. AJ didn't know who was singing on the radio. It was all sounding the same to her, even when Paige's almost hilariously off key voice wasn't overpowering it. She watched Paige dance around the kitchen, her hips swinging to the music. Her long raven hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Red and green sock covered feet slid across the floor. The ugly green sweat pants she wore matched the ugly Dean Ambrose sweater someone from work had swiped for her. AJ thought about saying something since she herself had an ugly Christmas sweater that Paige could have worn instead, but decided that wasn't really the battle she wanted to fight now.

"What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away."

"Paige..."

"Jingle bell time is a swell time to go gliding in on a one-horse sleigh."

"Crumpet..."

"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet. Jingle around the clock..."

"BABE!"

Paige stopped in mid-spin and nearly toppled over. "What?"

"Can you stop?" AJ placed her hands on the counter and struggled to keep her tone at least somewhat pleasant. She didn't really want to fight. She just wanted some peace.

Paige frowned. "I was just having fun." She walked over to the radio and shut it off. "What's wrong with that?"

"Beyond my ears bleeding? Nothing."

Paige made a face at her. "Biiiitch."

AJ snickered and tried to go back to reading her book. It was a rousing failure of an attempt. Her eyes had barely focused in on the words on the page when Paige's hand came in and defiantly shut it. "Hey!"

"Why are you so crabby lately?" Paige pulled the book back and slid it down to the other side of the counter. She was right up at AJ now, making the smaller woman shift around on her stool to try to reclaim a resemblance of a personal bubble. "Like seriously. You've been a total bitch."

"No I haven't," AJ denied. She didn't know why she bothered to lie. She was never any good at it. Maybe it was just the principle of the matter. She couldn't just admit that all this crap was bothering her. It had to be dragged out of her because that was just the way she was.

"You have." Paige folded her arms across her chest and leveled AJ with a glare. "Come on. You've had a bloody stick shoved up your arse for like two weeks now. What gives?"

AJ just shrugged now. She still didn't want to answer this.

Paige sighed in exasperation. "Is it the Christmas thing?" She finally just made the guess she had been waiting for AJ to admit.

"...Maybe."

"Oh come on AJ!" Paige threw her hands up and now looked completely offended. "Really?"

"Christmas is stupid!" Weeks of frustration came bubbling out with that exclamation. She saw that Paige was taken aback by how vehemently she had said it, but she couldn't really care. Not in that moment at least. "I hate the music. I hate snow. I hate shopping. I hate that all you taste like it peppermint and not that strawberry lipgloss that you usually wear. I hate that Emma and Summer won't stop singing Frosty the Snowman whenever we're in the locker room. I hate chestnuts on the open fire-"

"We haven't put those on the fire," Paige interjected.

"I don't care! I just want to take those chestnuts and shove them up everyone's ass!"

That declaration was followed by a long stretch of silence. Paige just stared at her, taken aback and uncertain of how to respond. AJ took a deep breath. It felt good to have that out. Maybe it made her an asshole, but that wasn't a real change from anything. She had a reputation of being one to begin with.

Paige's shock slowly turned into a smile. "Oh my god."

"What?" AJ frowned in confusion. "Why are you smiling? That feels inappropriate."

"You're Mrs. Grinch!"

"..._What_?" AJ blinked at her incredulously. "_Mrs_. Grinch?"

"Well you can't be Mr. Grinch. Not unless you suddenly spouted some new packaging down there."

Despite knowing full well that she hadn't done any such thing, AJ took a quick glance down at her crotch just to make sure. When she looked back up she saw that Paige was laughing at her. "You know this implies I'm married to the actual Grinch, right?"

"Nah. It don't."

"It don't? Who says?"

"Me." Paige turned the entire stool so AJ's whole body was facing her. Her eyes twinkled as she kept right on grinning. "You're a mean one, Mrs. Grinch..."

AJ groaned. Great. Now not only were Christmas songs still going to be a thing, but she was getting one directed to her as an insult. This was just a lovely holiday season. "Please stop. I'm begging you."

"You really are a heel." Paige was not stopping for anything.

"I do like being one better but that's not the point right now.

"You're cuddly as a cactus..."

"Yet you still cling to me every night. I think that says a lot more about you than me."

"You're charming as an eel, Mrs. Grinch..."

AJ huffed. "Whoever told you that you could sing was a liar. I hope you know that."

"Rude." Paige playfully shoved AJ on the shoulder. "Seriously babe. You need to get in the spirit here. It's Christmas! You can't be Mrs. Grinch. I won't allow it."

"And how exactly do you plan on changing me?"

That wasn't just a question to Paige. Not in the slightest. AJ could tell by the look on Paige's face that the younger woman took it as a challenge. So she wasn't surprised in the slightest when Paige surged forward and captured her lips in a kiss. AJ grabbed the counter to brace herself as she returned the kiss. A small moan escaped her. Despite her complaint about Paige's mouth tasting like peppermint, she couldn't bring herself to mind too terribly much now that they were in the heat of the moment. Paige's teeth nibbled on her lower lip as her hands grabbed AJ and lifted her up on to the counter.

"This is really your plan?" AJ asked as they broke apart to breathe.

"Yeah." Paige grinned mischievously. "I think it's a pretty good plan."

"It's not bad," AJ admitted. Her fingers found the hem of Paige's sweater and started to tug at it. "But uh, I think it'd be better if you lost this."

Paige's grin grew bigger and she raised her arms so AJ could slip it off her. "Better?"

"Yes." AJ still wasn't done though. She reached around and unclasped Paige's bra. Paige laughed but let her pull it off and throw it aside as well. "Now we're perfect."

"Let me get-ooohh..." Paige lost her train of thought as AJ's hands found her breasts.

"Why were you wearing his sweater anyway?" AJ kneaded her breasts gently, leaning forward to softly kiss along her pale, smooth throat as she did so. "Why not mine?"

"They didn't have any of yours to give me." Paige's hands tried to busy themselves with getting AJ's shirt off now. With AJ preoccupied with her chest though, she didn't really have any immediate success. "And I was trying to convince him to wear one too." She finally forcibly moved AJ's hands off her tits so she could get the smaller woman's shirt off. The bra quickly followed and a shiver ran through AJ as the air met her bare skin.

"Did that work?"

"Nah. But it's really comfortable so I'm totally keeping it."

"It's hideous though."

"That's the point babe." Paige gently kissed AJ's throat.

"Well it's a stupid point." AJ tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Paige's kisses traveled downwards, gentle nips slipping in every so often. She whimpered, her body shivering again as Paige's mouth worked its way down to her collarbone. "Fuck..." AJ arched herself towards Paige's touch. She wrapped her arms around Paige's body and slowly rubbed her hands up and down her back. Her legs automatically spread apart, her body tingling as Paige's hands gently kneaded her breasts. Her irritation that had been constant lately started to float out of her.

"Lean back for me babe," Paige ordered.

AJ obeyed, holding herself up with her elbows. Her eyes stayed locked on to Paige as the younger woman kept kissing her way down her body. From her collarbone to her chest, where Paige spent a particularly long time sucking and biting the smooth skin. Her hands went down to AJ's jeans, yanking them off right along with the Batman underwear she had on.

"No Harley Quinn ones?"

"They're in the laundry," AJ replied. She groaned as she watched Paige slowly kiss her way down her stomach, her hips already arching in anticipation. "Come on already!"

"Didn't anyone tell you that patience is a virtue?" Paige asked with a smirk. She was just enjoying herself entirely too much.

"They're a liar," AJ declared. She reached forward and pressed a hand on the top of Paige's head. "Now hurry the hell up."

There was a moment where Paige looked like she would slow down even more just to be defiant. But for once she chose to listen. Maybe she really wanted to get AJ in the Christmas spirit after all. She pushed AJ's legs apart while her kisses trailed across AJ's hips. The grip AJ had on her hair seemed to not bother her yet. Her lips traveled down to AJ's inner thighs, her teeth gently nibbling the skin. AJ swallowed. She could feel heat pooling from the pit of her stomach and spreading down her body. It always amazed her what kind of effect Paige could have on her. "Baby..."

Paige's hand drifted between her legs, her fingers dancing across her slit. AJ moaned, her elbows dropping out from underneath her. The counter felt cold against her back and her head nearly dangled off the edge. She hardly gave a shit. Her hands stayed locked against Paige's hair, her fingers twisting and tangling in the long, raven locks. She thought Paige was going to make her let go but she didn't. Instead the younger woman spread her folds apart with her fingers and slowly dragged her flattened tongue upwards.

"Fuck!" AJ fought to not buck her hips up wildly. It was a battle she didn't think she would win for circled her clit slowly, gradually increasing the pressure she used. She slipped two fingers inside AJ, moving them just a little before taking them away. AJ groaned. Tease. That was what Paige was. A god damn fucking tease. She arched her hips up, wanting more. She needed more. But more wasn't what she was getting yet. Instead Paige moved her tongue in slow, broad strokes, giving her clit a couple more circles before moving back into the broad strokes. AJ's teeth found purchase in her lower lip as she squirmed. She wanted to scream. Wanted to beg. But she wouldn't. She was too stubborn to just start now.

Two fingers slipped back in, moving faster than before. Paige's lips wrapped around AJ's clit, sucking gently. AJ thrashed wildly against her. All kinds of words flew from AJ's mouth. Curses. Words of praise. Paige's name. All of it one big jumbled mess. Paige's fingers moved faster. Her mouth sucked harder. AJ felt the muscles in her stomach coiling. Her body tensed, hips arching up. Paige's fingers rubbed against her in just the right spot, sending her over the edge. She cried out wordlessly, toes curling and head going back as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Paige kept going, not stopping until AJ's movements stilled and she was a limp, whimpering mess underneath her.

"Fuck." That was the only thing AJ could think to say. Her eyes had fluttered shut at some point; she couldn't even remember when that happend. She took deep breaths, her body feeling completely boneless and sated.

"Well?" Paige poked her until she opened her eyes. "Are you done being Mrs. Grinch."

AJ smirked. "Which answers gives me more of that?"

"Say yes and I'll give you all you can handle."

"Fine. Yes. I'm done being Mrs. Grinch." She raised her arms to be picked up, too lazy to move much more than that. "Now bed me woman."

Paige grinned and scooped her into her arms. "Yes ma'am."


End file.
